Une question de priorité
by Castielific
Summary: Quelqu'un décède et la vie de Sam bascule


UNE QUESTION DE PRIORITE

**Auteur : Sganzy**

**e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous,...vous connaissez le blabla habituel**

**spoiler : …..**

**genre : romance (pour changer )**

**résumé : quelqu'un meurt (mais c'est pas un drame)**

**note de l'auteur : merci à ma chéri-choute rusty pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté pour cette fic (j'aurais presque pu la mettre comme co-auteur là). Je te fais un gros bisous ma puce ! merci !**

**Bonne lecture et feedbackez moi ! **

**Le major Carter ouvrit la porte, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, ses yeux fatigués ne le supporteraient pas. **

Elle venait de passer une semaine sur P2X289 pour une mission des plus fatigante. 3 jours d'ennui profond pendant que Daniel tentait de négocier une alliance avec les habitants, 2 jours d'emprisonnement après que les habitants aient décidés que finalement, ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance, puis une demi journée de combat pour pouvoir rentrer sur terre, sans parler des deux heures de débriefing qui avaient suivies.

**Elle était exténuée. **

**Heureusement que le général leur avait fait la grâce de leur donner des congés. **

**Pour une fois, elle allait peut-être en profiter pour se reposer…enfin…disons deux jours, après ça tournerait à l'ennui profond sans son labo.**

**Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'un bâillement lui arrachait la mâchoire. Elle vit la petite lumière de son répondeur clignoter. Mais elle secoua la tête, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre quand sa maudite conscience doublée d'un mauvais pressentiment la prit.**

**Elle se retourna lentement vers la lumière rouge clignotante. Elle regarda une dernière fois vers le haut des marches, là où elle désirerait tant être à cet instant. Puis elle fit demi-tour et alla appuyer sur le bouton lecture du répondeur.**

**La voix électronique de la machine résonna dans le silence de sa maison.**

**Répondeur : vous avez plusieurs nouveaux messages. Lundi à 10h35.**

**Voix : mademoiselle carter, je suis madame Grinberg, assistance sociale, j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Veuillez me rappelez le plus tôt possible au 555-327. Merci.**

**Répondeur : mardi à 9h03**

**Voix : mademoiselle carter, c'est encore madame Grinberg, de l'assistance sociale. Vous ne m'avez pas rappelé alors je vous redonne mon numéro au cas où vous l'auriez mal reçu. C'est le 555-327. Veuillez me rappeler c'est urgent.**

**S'en suivait des dizaines d'autres messages de la même personne, chaque fois plus alarmant.**

**Sam, extrêmement inquiète, regarda l'heure, elle devrait attendre demain pour appeler maintenant.**

**Elle s'assit sur le canapé, cherchant ce qui avait pût arriver et à qui, tentant de se rassurer tandis que les messages continuaient de résonner dans la pièce.**

**Sam, sentant un mal de crâne épouvantable l'assaillir, tendit la main pour éteindre le répondeur, quant une voix d'homme inconnu remplaça celle de l'assistante social, la coupa dans son élan.**

**Voix d'homme : madame carter, ici Ronald Rodfield de la morgue de Denvers. Le notaire de mademoiselle Griffith m'a fait part de ses dernières volontés, cependant étant la seule personne nommée dans son testament j'ai besoin de votre signature pour confirmer que vous êtes en accord avec la crémation.**

**La voix mourut et le silence envahit la pièce. Sam, tétanisée, tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle appuya sur le bouton play et ré-écouta le message. Elle l'écouta encore quatre fois avant qu'elle ne soit sûre d'avoir compris. **

**Un sanglot la secoua alors, tandis que les larmes inondaient déjà ses yeux, et bientôt son visage.**

**Oui, elle avait bien compris. Amanda Griffith, celle qui fut sa meilleure amie pendant près de 25 ans était morte. **

**A bout de force, la jeune femme se laissa glisser du canapé jusqu'à tomber à terre, en larmes.**

**CREMATORIUM de Denvers, le lendemain :**

**Sam, un mouchoir en tissus contre sa bouche, regardait le cercueil glisser jusqu'au fourneau alors que de nouveau ses larmes coulaient à flot.**

**L'épuisement, la faim et la douleur la firent défaillir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Un homme accourut vers elle.**

**H, paniqué : madame !**

**Elle fit signe que ça allait aller. Puis, assise par-terre, attendant de se sentir la force de se lever, elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle.**

**Vide.**

**Désespérément vide.**

**Une annonce avait été faite pour prévenir les proches d'amanda. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas de proches.**

**Sam ferma douloureusement les yeux en songeant à son amie. S'était une enfant de la DASS. Petite, elle passait son temps chez Sam, probablement pour retrouver un semblant de famille. **

**A la mort de la mère de la militaire, Amanda avait passé presque un mois sans quitter Sam de vu. Elle était là, jour et nuit, pour la réconforter. **

**Si Sam ne l'avait pas eu…elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. **

**Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis toujours. Quand Sam était rentrée dans l'armée, Amanda avait été la seule à la soutenir, et ce, malgré le fait qu'elles ne se verraient plus beaucoup. Et contre toutes attentes, elles n'avaient pas perdu contact, s'appelant tous les jours, se voyant dès que possible, elles étaient malgré les fréquentes absences de Sam, restaient les meilleures amies.**

**Jusqu'à il y avait de cela sept ans, juste avant son entrée dans sg1.**

**Les deux femmes s'étaient alors disputées, et ne s'étaient plus jamais revues.**

**Le pire était que Sam ne se rappelait même plus le sujet de leur dispute…**

**Pensant à cela, elle se remit à pleurer. Le responsable des lieux, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis qu'elle était tombée à terre, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.**

**Elle lui fit un mince sourire. Il l'aida à se lever, lui disant les mots et phrases qui sont censées rassurer.**

**Puis il la salua et disparut à l'intérieur, la laissant seule au bord de la rue.**

**MAISON DE SAM, quelques heures plus tard :**

**Sam était allongée sur le canapé, pelotonnée dans une légère couverture. Elle tentait de s'endormir, le poing serré sur un mouchoir. **

**Depuis presque 48h elle n'avait pas dormi. **

**La moitié du temps, elle ne faisait que penser aux moments où elle pourrait enfin aller se coucher, à présent, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ça finisse. Elle voulait s'en remettre le plus vite possible, que sa tristesse passe.**

**Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil vienne à elle et la libère de la souffrance.**

**Mais le téléphone sonna.**

**Incapable de bouger, elle rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur la table à un mètre d'elle. Le regard dans le vague, elle entendit le répondeur s'enclencher.**

**V : bonjour, c'est encore madame Grinberg, je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi, mais il faut vraiment que je vous parle. Après le délais d'un mois, il vous sera impossible de…**

**A contre-cœur, Sam tendit le bras vers le téléphone. Après un léger « allô », elle laissa l'assistance sociale expliquer sa requête.**

**Elle raccrocha après une demi heure, ébahie, sentant que d'un seul coup sa vie venait de basculer. Que plus encore que le choc de la disparition, la mort de son amie allait définitivement bouleverser son existence.**

**Un enfant. **

**Amanda avait un enfant. Emportée par cet accident de voiture, elle avait laissé un orphelin derrière elle. **

**Non, en vérité, elle ne l'avait pas laissé orphelin. **

**Dans ses dernières volontés, elle le lui laissait à elle, la meilleure amie qu'elle n'ait jamais eue d'après ses mots.**

**Sam se mit en position assise, la tête entre les mains. **

**Qu'était-elle censée faire ?**

**Son travail était d'une importance capitale, et ne laissait pas la place à un enfant dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'élever seule un enfant. **

**Mais laisser un orphelin derrière elle lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas.**

**Alors elle avait dit oui, sans avoir réfléchi plus que ça. Elle avait dit oui pour modifier le cours de sa vie. Et cela n'avait duré que trente petites minutes.**

**Elle sentit tous ses nerfs se contracter. Mais rapidement elle se reprit.**

**Elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer. **

**Comment disaient les médecins déjà ? Ah oui. Un but. **

**Elle devait se trouver un but pour les prochaines heures. Petites étapes par petites étapes sans penser au delà.**

**Pour la première étape, le ménage ne serait pas du luxe. L'assistante sociale venait inspecter les lieux, et faire sa rencontre pour savoir si elle était apte à l'éducation d'un enfant le lendemain.**

**Donc étape 1 : ménage. **

**Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à toute cette poussière.**

**Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, satisfaite. Elle n'avait pensé à rien de contraignant et sa maison était nickelle. Légèrement apaisée elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.**

**Le lendemain quand elle ouvrit un œil, la première chose qu'elle pensa fut : aïe. **

**En effet, du fait du canapé plus très neuf et de la position peu orthodoxe dans laquelle elle avait dormi, elle avait un joli torticolis bien douloureux.**

**La seconde fut « oh non », bien que dans sa tête l'allégation fut bien moins "tout public". **

**Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que madame Grinberg arriverait dans moins d'une heure.**

**Paniquée l'astrophysicienne se leva d'un bond, soudainement complètement réveillée et courut à la douche.**

**Lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir la porte, secouant ses cheveux encore humides, elle s'arrêta net.**

**La fameuse madame Grinberg n'avait rien de la femme sympathique qu'elle semblait être au téléphone, ou du moins, pas en apparence. **

**Serrée dans un tailleur strict, les cheveux gris dans une permanente volumineuse, ses petits yeux bruns sous ses lunettes en piques regardaient la militaire de haut en bas avec dédain.**

**Sam remarqua le siège bébé qu'elle portait. Elle sourit en voyant l'enfant bien emmitouflé dont seul les paupières closes étaient visibles.**

**M : Vous comptez me laisser entrer ou attendre que l'enfant attrape une pneumonie ?**

**Sam s'effaça avec un sourire crispé.**

**Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.**

**Elle accompagna la cinquantenaire jusqu'au salon où celle-ci s'assit en bord de canapé, regardant autour d'elle. Elle posa le siège contenant le trésor par terre à côté d'elle, comme un vulgaire sac.**

**La jeune femme alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, tendue au possible. **

**Après l'avoir de nouveau inspectée des pieds à la tête, l'assistante sociale sortit un calepin d'un petit sac.**

**M : bien. Vous avez l'air de vivre dans un environnement agréable.**

**S : merci.**

**M : je ne dis cela que par politesse bien sûr, je me chargerais plus tard de vérifier qu'il est adapté à un enfant.**

**Sam reporta son regard au bébé qui dormait toujours.**

**S : c'est lui alors ?**

**Madame Grinberg la regarda avec un air las et Sam dut concéder que sa question était idiote. Pourquoi l'assistante sociale serait-elle venue avec un bébé qui ne serait pas celui d'Amanda ?**

**M : Vous êtes donc Samantha Elizabeth Carter, fille de Jacob Carter et Elizabeth Welling. **

**La militaire répond oui et immédiatement la vieille femme lui lança un regard inhibant lui signalant que ça n'était pas une question. **

**Sam baissa la tête, se retenant de s'excuser.**

**M : Age ?**

**S : 35 ans**

**M : Profession ?**

**S : Je suis astrophysicienne rattachée à l'USAF.**

**M : J'aurais besoin de voir vos trois dernières fiches de paies.**

**Sam se leva et alla les chercher. Elle les tendit à l'assistante sociale et alla se rasseoir.**

**M : votre salaire semble convenable. Que signifient toutes ces primes ?**

**S : ce sont des primes de risques **

**Sam se mordit la lèvre et ne put empêcher son visage de former un rictus, ça n'était pas la chose à dire.**

**De nouveau, la vieille femme la sonda.**

**M : il semblerait que vous menez une vie très dangereuse mademoiselle Carter, ce qui n'est pas adéquat pour l'éducation d'un jeune enfant.**

**S : j'en suis consciente. Mais je compte modifier mon contrat une fois que j'aurais la garde s'appelle-t-il déjà ? C'est un garçon n'est ce pas ?**

**M : SI vous en avez la garde. Il est inacceptable que je vous confie un enfant dans ces conditions.**

**S : Je comprends.**

**Sam lui fit le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle put. La vieille femme sembla se radoucir.**

**M : c'est effectivement un garçon. Sa mère l'avait, d'après l'acte de naissance, appelé Lucas. Il est né de père inconnu et la défunte n'ayant pas de famille je suis entrée, ou du moins ait tenté, de rentrer en contact avec vous qui étiez notée comme tuteur secondaire.**

**Sam hocha simplement la tête, les larmes lui étant montées aux yeux au mot défunte.**

**La fonctionnaire se leva.**

**M: Il me faut à présent inspecter cette maison.**

**La jeune femme lui fit faire le tour des lieux, tentant de garder son calme sous les remarques cinglantes de la contrôleuse. Elles revinrent ensuite au salon.**

**M : Bien. Cette maison manque de sécurité. Il vous faut, pour la protection de l'enfant, sécuriser les escaliers, les prises électriques, les placards et tout ce qui peut-être dangereux. Une fois cela fait, la maison devrait convenir. **

**Sam ne put retenir son sourire.**

**M : Cependant de bonnes finances ne suffisent pas à un enfant. Il lui faut un environnement stable autour de lui, c'est un point auquel je tiens énormément. Entretenez-vous une relation stable avec un homme en ce moment ?**

**Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle dit oui….quoique en fait, si, elle savait. Elle le faisait pour Lucas, pour qu'il puisse vivre avec une femme qui pourrait lui dire à quel point sa mère naturelle était formidable, pour qu'il sache qui elle était.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit cette réponse sembla grandement plaire à madame Grinberg qui offrit même un sourire à Sam.**

**M : bien, alors je vais pouvoir y aller. Je viendrais voir comment vous vous en sortez et faire une nouvelle inspection dans une semaine. Il va de soi que votre fiancé devra être présent. Mais rassurez vous mademoiselle, ça devrait aller. Au revoir.**

**Pourquoi les gens vous considéraient-ils complètement différemment à partir du moment où vous dites que vous êtes fiancée, mariée, stérile ou que vous venez de perdre un proche ? **

**C'est ce à quoi pensait Sam en raccompagnant l'assistante sociale et en refermant la porte derrière elle. **

**Elle retourna ensuite au salon, fière d'elle. **

**Elle commença à débarrasser gaiement la table basse quand elle s'arrêta net.**

**Le siège bébé était là. Le bébé était là.**

**Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que madame Grinberg ne l'avait pas pris avec elle, elle n'avait même pas saisi qu'elle était chargée de l'enfant dés aujourd'hui.**

**Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur l'enfant endormi. **

**C'est là, à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa.**

**Mon Dieu elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'un enfant si jeune. Elle n'avait aucune petite cousine, n'avait jamais fait de baby-sitting et n'avait pas rencontré ses neveux avant qu'ils aient au moins quatre ans. **

**Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seul pour s'occuper d'un bébé, alors qu'elle n'en avait même jamais pris dans les bras.**

**D'un seul coup, elle blêmit, l'enfant commençait à entre-ouvrir les yeux. **

**Bon sang il se réveillait ! Et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était censée faire !**

**Elle se leva et tourna en rond un moment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, tentant de maîtriser la situation. **

**Peine perdue. **

**Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était plus angoissée que jamais, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle prenait de la vitesse en marchant dans tout les sens du salon.**

**Qu'allait elle faire ?**

**Elle s'arrêta un instant. De l'aide. Il lui fallait de l'aide.**

**Mais qui ? Elle ne connaissait personne qui ait de l'expérience avec les enfants. Enfin…si en fait elle en connaissait, il y avait bien….**

**Le général Hammond. Après tout il avait des enfants et des petits enfants. Elle imagina un instant son général en train de faire des « ahreu » au milieu du salon tandis qu'il changeait une couche.**

**Elle grimaça. Drôle de tableau. **

**Le problème était qu'il travaillait et ne pouvait pas quitter la base pour n'importe quoi. Non, elle devrait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Daniel ? Sa pensée n'avait rien de méchant, mais elle se dit pourtant qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui même. Et puis…il n'avait pas d'expérience. **

**Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'aguerri, qui avait de l'expérience.**

**Teal'c ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il avait un fils. Elle remplaça Hammond dans son changement de couche par Teal'c, avec en prime une couche sur la tête. Elle ne put se retenir de rire à cette image.**

**Et puis…Teal'c était sur Chulak.**

**La dernière personne en liste lui vint à l'esprit. La personne à laquelle, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas penser en premier.**

**Ayant eu un fils, il savait y faire, avait de l'expérience.**

**Cette fois, elle imagina Jack et Lucas au milieu de salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir de cette pensée. **

**Elle tenta de chercher quelqu'un d'autre que son supérieur à appeler à l'aide, mais les critères de sélection étaient bien rudes, et puis…au fond, elle avait déjà fait son choix.**

**Timidement, elle se dirigea vers son téléphone, jetant au passage un regard au bébé qui observait les alentours. Elle nota à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère et sentit l'espace d'un instant son cœur se serrer. **

**Mais elle souffla un coup pour retenir de nouvelles larmes et composa le numéro de la maison de son patron.**

**Elle attendit, mais personne ne vint répondre.**

**C'est alors qu'elle se rappela. Il avait prévu d'aller pêcher. Il devait déjà être en route vers le Minnesota à l'heure qu'il était.**

**Elle raccrocha en soupirant.**

**D'un pas craintif, elle se dirigea vers l'enfant. Elle se mit assise sur la table basse face à lui. Le bébé l'observa, elle fit de même. Ils restèrent un moment à s'examiner visuellement l'un l'autre. **

**Sam sourit, il rigola. **

**Finalement ça ne devait pas être si dur, comment une chose aussi mignonne pouvait elle lui faire aussi peur ? C'était absurde….**

**La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, faisant sursauter sam. **

**Après une seconde de silence, d'affreux cris stridents sortirent de la petite chose qui, il y avait encore une seconde, était si mignonne.**

**Paniquée Sam se leva, l'enfant devenait rouge, et chaque cri semblait plus fort que le premier.**

**Ne sachant que faire, elle resta figée, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone retentisse à nouveau la sortant de sa paralysie.**

**S, criant pour couvrir les cris : allô !**

**X : carter ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquant ? Vous êtes où ?**

**S : je suis chez moi ! J'ai un….problème !**

**J : je vois.**

**Il y eu un moment de silence. Du moins, tout ce que Sam entendit fut les cris du bébé pendant cet instant.**

**J : j'arrive !**

**Il raccrocha. Elle resta un moment l'oreille collée au téléphone, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien entendue. Elle reposa ensuite le combiné et se précipita vers l'enfant. **

**Il pleurait toujours se débattant dans tous les sens. Elle se pencha dans le but de le prendre dans les bras, mais le voyant bouger, elle recula. Elle n'avait jamais pris de bébé aussi petit dans les bras, et si elle le faisait tomber ? **

**Elle grimaça sentant l'arrivée de la migraine. **

**Elle remarqua alors un sac près du siége et se jeta presque dessus.**

**A l'intérieur des tas de vêtements, deux peluches, une girafe en plastique, des biberons, des sucettes, et tout le matériel dont a besoin un bébé était entreposés.**

**Elle prit la girafe et la mit devant les yeux du bébé. Il se tut un instant, observa l'objet, puis s'en empara et le jeta au loin en recommençant à crier. **

**Elle lui montra chaque objet, les uns après les autres, mais l'enfant continuait de crier. **

**La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, autant par désespoir que par migraine.**

**Comment pouvait-elle prétendre qu'elle serait la meilleure solution pour Lucas, alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire cesser de pleurer ?**

**La sonnerie de la porte retentit et les cris augmentèrent d'un décibel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules basses.**

**Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle trouva son colonel debout face à elle. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste lent et lui sourit.**

**J : Super-Jack arrive à la rescousse pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse.**

**Elle lui sourit. Ça ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'il était là et elle se sentait déjà mieux. Comment faisait-il ?**

**J : désolé de vous le dire, mais vous avez mauvaise mine Carter.**

**S : j'ai surtout très mal à la tête.**

**J, souriant : je vois. Allez vous prendre une aspirine je me charge de régler votre problème. **

**Elle lui lança un regard plein de gratitude et se dirigea vers la cuisine.**

**J : je suis les cris c'est ça ?**

**Elle sourit et hocha la tête, il partit alors d'un pas curieux vers le salon. **

**Arrivée dans la cuisine, Carter se prit un grand verre d'eau et y plongea deux aspirines. Elle le portait à sa bouche quand elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. **

**Mais quoi ? **

**Elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit suspect.**

**Rien.**

**Rien ?**

**Le silence ?**

**Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le salon. **

**Le tableau qui s'offrit à elle la figea sur place.**

**Jack, le bébé serré contre lui, marchait lentement en le secouant légèrement de bas en haut et lui murmurant des choses inaudibles d'une voix douce.**

**La surprise passée, un sourire apparut sur le visage d'une Sam attendrie. Dire qu'elle avait failli manquer ça en appelant Hammond ou Teal'c. A présent, elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'appelant. Lui.**

**L'homme remarqua sa présence et lui sourit, reportant son sourire au bébé. Il s'avança alors d'elle. Le bébé la fixa en gazouillant.**

**S : comment vous avez fait ?**

**J : c'est pas si dur vous savez. Il voulait simplement être pris dans les bras.**

**Sam caressa du doigt la joue potelée de l'enfant qui rigolait en regardant les grimaces que lui faisait jack.**

**J : j'ai une idée ! Si vous m'expliquiez qui est ce petit bonhomme devant une bonne bière ?**

**Elle lui sourit, hocha la tête et partit à la cuisine. **

**Quand elle revint, Jack s'était installé sur le divan, asseyant le petit sur ses genoux et jouant avec lui. Elle s'assit en face, les observa un moment, puis lui raconta qui était cet enfant et ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère, omettant volontairement ses appréhensions et sa peine. **

**Elle retint ses larmes avec brios tout au long de son histoire et ne quitta pas le bébé du regard.**

**Quand elle eut fini, Jack ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soulever l'enfant à bout de bras, le secouant légèrement.**

**J : alors comme ça tu t'appelles Lucas petite canaille.**

**L'enfant rit de nouveau, ce qui entraîna les sourires attendris des deux adultes. Sam alla jeter la bouteille vide. Jack la suivit, ne quittant pas l'enfant.**

**Il se mit ensuite face à elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'y perdit un moment, puis ayant l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, se retourna.**

**J : ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que comme toujours vous vous en sortirez très bien.**

**Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il l'avait encore démasqué.**

**S, se retournant : seulement, cette fois ce n'est pas une expérience, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et… je n'ai pas à recracher des formules physiques pour résoudre le problème. Je n'ai jamais appris à m'occuper d'un enfant moi ! Je n'y connais rien !**

**Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.**

**J, d'une voix douce : mais je suis là moi. Je vous apprendrais.**

**Elle leva le regard vers lui. Il était si gentil avec elle.**

**S : vous n'avez pas à le faire, mon colonel. Vous êtes en vacances, vous êtes censé aller vous reposer à la pêche, pas me donner des cours de maternité.**

**J : si je reste, c'est que j'en ai envie. Compris ?**

**Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.**

**J : bien. Alors première leçon : n'utilisez plus jamais l'expression « cours de maternité » en parlant de ce que moi je vous apprends. J'ai une réputation à tenir tout de même !**

**Elle rit, détendue, la voyant rire, le bébé rit à son tour, ce qui fit rire O'Neill.**

**Jack partit vers le salon, elle le suivit. **

**J : depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? **

**S : deux heures, peut-être trois. **

**J : il a mangé ?**

**S : pas depuis qu'il est là.**

**J : bien alors pour éviter de nouveaux cris, vous allez commencer par apprendre à lui donner à manger.**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**J, lui tendant l'enfant : prenez-le le temps que je prépare le biberon.**

**Elle se recula, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.**

**J, resserrant l'enfant contre lui : qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**S, timidement : c'est que…je n'ai jamais tenu de bébé avant.**

**J : oh….ben alors on va se charger de ça en premier.**

**Il s'approcha, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètre de Sam, qui, perturbée recula. Il sourit, amusé de sa réaction, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau. Il prit l'enfant par les aisselles et le posa contre l'abdomen de son major, sans le lâcher.**

**J : posez une main contre son dos, il faut toujours qu'il reste bien droit, puis passez votre autre bras au creux de ses genoux.**

**Il vit qu'elle hésitait.**

**J : n'ayez pas peur, je le tiens.**

**Elle s'exécuta.**

**J : voilà. Serrez le doucement contre vous.**

**De nouveau, elle s'exécuta. De ce fait, les mains de Jack se retrouvèrent pressé contre les seins de la jeune femme qui ne remarqua rien, contrairement à lui.**

**J, légèrement gêné : bon. Maintenant je vais enlever mes mains.**

**S, paniquée : non !**

**Il sourit malicieusement alors qu'elle semblait ne pas comprendre, il remua alors ses doigts. L'effet fut immédiat, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, amusant encore plus son supérieur.**

**J : ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, vous le tenez très bien.**

**Il enleva doucement ses mains, instinctivement elle se rapprocha de lui pour se sécuriser, les rapprochant encore plus. **

**Elle regarda le visage de l'enfant à à peine dix centimètres du sien. Il semblait émerveillé par son visage, et elle fut émerveillée à l'idée de tenir un être si fragile dans ses bras.**

**Elle releva le visage vers son colonel, qui passa une main sur le duvet châtain recouvrant la tête de l'enfant. Puis il déposa un baiser affectueux sur le haut de son crâne.**

**Sam observa ce visage si proche d'elle, elle ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. **

**Les lèvres toujours à quelques millimètres du crâne de l'enfant, et cinq centimètres à peine de la bouche de la jeune femme, le militaire leva les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme qui le fixait. Elle fit un mince sourire en retour, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il baissa doucement les yeux vers ses lèvres si tentantes et….**

**S, surprise : c'était quoi ce bruit ?**

**J, grimaçant : quel bruit ?**

**S : Lucas, il a fait un drôle de bruit. Il est tout rouge.**

**Jack jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant et émit un petit rire moqueur.**

**J : carter, on dirait que le petit bout a choisi vos bras pour faire son premier caca en notre compagnie.**

**La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, renouvelant le rire de l'homme. Jack fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de son second.**

**S, paniquée : où vous allez ?**

**J : je vais voir où sont les couches.**

**S : non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule avec lui !**

**J, rassurant : j'en ai pour deux secondes carter**

**S : il peut arriver n'importe quoi en deux secondes. Imaginez que je le laisse tomber, qu'il suffoque ou ou ou….tout peut arriver en deux secondes !**

**J : on se calme carter. Il n'arrivera rien du tout. **

**S, suppliante : s'il vous plait ne me laissez pas.**

**Jack hésita un instant. Puis lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et s'approcha.**

**J, s'exécutant en parlant : très bien. Alors je vais prendre Lucas pendant que vous allez chercher les couches.**

**Sam haussa vivement la tête et partit vers le sac. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.**

**Jack se chargea de changer la couche. Sam fut confortée dans ses pensées, il était vraiment très doué avec les enfants.**

**Ils partirent ensuite à la cuisine s'occuper de chauffer le biberon et revinrent au salon.**

**J : vous voulez essayer de lui donner ?**

**S : je…je ne sais pas…il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous en chargiez.**

**J : je vous ai connu plus courageuse.**

**Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

**J : allez, Carter. Biberon ! C'est un ordre.**

**Il lui sourit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de contester, et elle ne put pas lui résister. **

**Sam donna donc le biberon. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux fixaient l'enfant qui l'admirait en tétant goulûment.**

**Jack, lui, assis sur le canapé en face, penché en avant, ne pouvait détourner les yeux du visage de son major.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant clôt ses paupières dans les bras de la scientifique.**

**J, doucement : vous avez un lit où le faire dormir ?**

**Sam fit un signe de tête vers le siège bébé.**

**J : ça ira pour cette nuit. Mais demain vous feriez mieux d'aller acheter le nécessaire.**

**Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour partir.**

**Paniquée, Sam le fixa les yeux ronds. Elle se leva ensuite précautionneusement et le suivit d'un pas lent, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant.**

**Elle arriva, après maints efforts, dans l'entrée où son supérieur enfilait sa veste.**

**S : mon colonel ? Vous…vous n'allez pas partir ?**

**J : ne vous inquiétez pas, Carter. Vous vous en sortez très bien.**

**S : mais…. Mais… mais….je…non….restez.**

**Devant le regard suppliant de Sam, il ne put, comme toujours, pas résister. Il hocha donc la tête en riant légèrement de la situation. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui détenait le savoir et elle qui était complètement perdue….**

**MAISON DE SAM, le lendemain matin :**

**Un grognement résonna dans la pièce.**

**J, dans sa barbe : saleté de canapé !**

**Il étira doucement son dos douloureux dans un nouveau grognement. **

**Puis déposa un pied à terre. **

**Puis l'autre.**

**Il se leva.**

**S'étira de nouveau. **

**Baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.**

**Ses noisettes tombèrent alors dans deux saphirs amusés.**

**Sur le canapé en face de lui, la jeune femme donnait le biberon à l'enfant. **

**Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de l'homme en face d'elle.**

**Un caleçon simpson. **

**C'est tout ce qu'il portait. Elle se sentit légèrement rougir en croisant le regard admiratif de l'homme et réalisa qu'elle non plus n'était pas très…recouverte. Sa robe de chambre en soie dissimulant à peine ce que sa fine chemise de nuit dévoilait.**

**Jack secoua légèrement la tête et alla s'accroupir face à son major. Il déposa une caresse affectueuse sur le crane du bébé, qui ne daigna même pas le regarder, trop occuper à son têtage de tétine. **

**J : il a beaucoup pleuré ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu….**

**S : non. Non. Je n'arrivais pas dormir alors...je suis restée avec lui.**

**Jack leva un regard attentif vers elle. De jolies marques bleutées sous les yeux, le teint pâle, elle semblait exténuée…**

**J, inquiet : ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ?**

**S : ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu préoccupée. Mais tout va bien…**

**J, insistant : carter ?**

**S : si on prend en compte la mission….deux…peut-être trois….semaines**

**J : ok.**

**Voyant que l'enfant venait de finir son biberon, il le prit des bras de la jeune femme et se leva.**

**J : je m'occupe de lui. Vous, vous allez dormir.**

**S : quoi ? Non mon colonel. Je vous assure que ça va. Je…**

**J, avec un sourire : c'est un ordre, Carter.**

**Elle soupira légèrement. Il est vrai qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée. Mais…**

**S : vous n'avez pas à faire ça…**

**J, doucement : je sais.**

**Elle leva le regard vers lui un instant. Toujours là pour elle…**

**Ils restèrent un instant yeux dans les yeux. Puis Jack sourit et remonta le bébé dans ses bras.**

**J : allez Carter ! Au dodo !**

**Elle sourit et partit dans sa chambre tandis qu'O'Neill commençait une conversation passionnant faite de « ahreu » et « rouplouplou » avec le bébé.**

**Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent.**

**Elle grogna de plaisir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait réellement besoin de sommeil et qu'elle se rappela à quel point ça faisait du bien de dormir…profondément…sans être pré-occupée.**

**Car elle n'était plus pré-occupée alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit. Il était là. Il était là pour elle, alors tout irait bien. Elle pouvait dormir sereine, il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Car…il était lui.**

**Elle s'étira dans un soupir d'aise. C'est alors que son regard rencontra les chiffres rouges du radio-réveil. 15 : 46.**

**Bon sang elle avait dormi pendant plus de 9h !**

**Tout à coup beaucoup moins calme, elle se leva d'un bond. Réalisant qu'elle avait laissé son colonel seul pour s'occuper de tout pendant aussi longtemps. Il devait penser qu'elle abusait de sa gentillesse.**

**Arrivée dans le couloir, elle entendit des coups. Oui des bruits de coups.**

**A présent, paniquée, elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, se dirigeant par le son.**

**C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva en courant dans la cuisine, faisant sursauté son supérieur qui se cogna la tête sous l'évier sous lequel il était étalé.**

**La jeune femme stoppa net.**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**J, sortant de sous l'évier en se frottant la tête : outch…c'est moi.**

**S : qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, admirant un instant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Son second était vêtu de la même fine chemise de nuit que le matin. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne portait pas de robe de chambre. Il remarqua alors combien cette chemise de nuit pouvait être…petite. Il sourit un instant en coin. **

**Son regard glissa alors jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme qui le regardait, interrogatrice. Elle avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Jack la trouva plus jolie que jamais. Naturelle, tout simplement, et magnifique.**

**Remarquant le regard insistant de l'homme, Sam rougit légèrement.**

**Le sourire du colonel s'élargit de sa réaction. Il se leva, essuyant sa pince sur sa chemise et alla la poser sur la table.**

**J : votre maison n'était pas très sûre pour un jeune enfant, j'ai donc arrangé ça.**

**Il montra les boutons du gaz auquel il avait posé des sécurités, ainsi qu'aux portes, aux placards, aux….**

**Sam se sentit fondre. Parfait. Il était parfait.**

**Bon…il n'était peut-être pas très soigné, sa chemise était crade, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son jeans troué aux genoux, et….bon sang, ça lui donnait encore plus de charme…**

**Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre dans un soupir d'extase.**

**Et dire qu'il faisait ça pour elle….**

**Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et regarda un instant autour d'elle.**

**S : où est Lucas ?**

**J : sieste. On a été faire quelques courses. Je me suis permis d'acheter une table à langer, un berceau et quelques autres petites choses. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…**

**S : Non pas du tout. Au contraire… merci mon colonel.**

**J : de rien.**

**Elle se dirigea vers son sac posé sur la table.**

**S, fouillant dans son sac : combien je vous dois ?**

**J : c'est une blague ?**

**Elle fronça les sourcils.**

**J : c'est cadeau, Carter.**

**S, gênée : quoi ? Non non. Vous faites déjà beaucoup vous n'avez pas à…**

**J : je le fais avec plaisir.**

**S : mon colonel je ne peux pas vous laisser f…**

**  
J, dans un sourire charmeur : prenez ça comme un rattrapage à tous les cadeaux que je ne vous ai jamais fait.**

**S : mais vous…**

**  
J : carter.**

**Elle laissa tomber ses épaules et leva le regard vers lui. Devant son regard décidé, elle sourit.**

**S : merci.**

**Ils se sourirent un instant.**

**J : alors vous avez bien dormi ?**

**S : comme un bébé.**

**J : ça se voit vous avez meilleure mine.**

**S : je suis désolée Je n'ai pas vu l'heure je ne voulais pas vous…**

**J : carter, si vous dites encore une fois les mots « désolé » ou « merci » je vous bâillonne.**

**Sam ria un instant.**

**S : désolé mon colonel.**

**Il lui jeta un regard plissé, feintant la colère.**

**S, riant un peu plus : d…**

**Jack bondit presque sur elle et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.**

**J : chut !**

**Puis, semblant réaliser ce qu'il faisait…et à qui…il enleva sa main et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, contente de ce semblant de complicité. Il leva le regard vers elle et ils s'accrochèrent un instant. Se faisant plus intenses en réalisant que même si il avait enlevé sa main, il n'avait pas reculé pour autant. **

**Ils étaient donc là. Yeux dans les yeux. A moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Se rapprochant au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. **

**Jack leva le bras et l'avança en direction du visage de son second, en même temps que son visage. Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de la jeune femme…si tentantes, si….**

**Un cri strident les fit tout deux sursauter. **

**Sam ferma les yeux, découragée. Ils étaient pourtant si proches….**

**Quand elle les rouvrit, Jack s'était éloigné et lui tournait le dos, se grattant la nuque.**

**Elle soupira légèrement et partit en direction du salon d'où provenaient les cris.**

**Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça un instant.**

**Jack entra quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit un biberon chaud, fuyant son regard.**

**S, mal à l'aise : merci.**

**Il marmonna un léger son pouvant s'assimiler à un « je vais me laver » et disparut.**

**Il ré-apparut quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, alors que Sam, qui s'était rhabillée, observait l'enfant fasciné par une peluche d'un air mélancolique.**

**O'neill pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme et il comprit à ses yeux rougis qu'elle avait pleuré. **

**Sans hésiter, il s'assit à terre, prenant l'enfant sur lui et s'insinuant ainsi dans le champ de vision de son second. Surprise, elle se redressa et s'essuya rapidement les yeux du dos de la main.**

**S, la gorge nouée : vous avez déjà fini ?**

**J, d'une voix douce : carter qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**S : rien je…je réfléchissais c'est tout.**

**Elle passa de nouveau une main sur ses yeux, chassant le vestige d'une dernière larme.**

**J, ironique : vous, réfléchir? Ça alors... il va neiger!**

**Elle sourit légèrement, mais il vit que le cœur n'y était pas.**

**J : à quoi ?**

**Sam laissa couler son regard vers l'enfant qui serrait un des doigts d'O'neill tentant de l'amener à sa bouche.**

**  
S : à sa mère. A lui. À moi. A…**

**Elle jeta un bref regard à son colonel qui l'écoutait attentivement et se tut un instant.**

**S : Si je décide de garder lucas. Je devrais quitter mon travail, le SGC et…je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à faire ça, de le vouloir. Toutes ses années, j'ai laissé ma vie privée de côté, j'ai tout sacrifié pour mon travail…pour notre lutte. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout abandonner maintenant.**

**J : maintenant tout est différent. Vous avez…une priorité autre que le projet. **

**  
S : on fait de quelque chose…ou de quelqu'un une priorité. J'en avais une avant Lucas…et je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'affronter.**

**Elle leva de nouveau le regard vers lui, ils se fixèrent un instant. O'neill sourit légèrement, il ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même réfléchit à la question…**

**S : qu'est ce qui me dit que cette fois j'y parviendrais ?**

**J : Contentez vous de regarder ce qui vous fait face. Je suis certain que vous prendrez la bonne décision.**

**Elle sourit en coin et regarda droit devant elle : Lucas…et Jack. Une famille…une famille qu'elle pourrait avoir….enfin. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils veuillent d'elle…**

**Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé, continuant de les regarder alors que l'homme commençait à faire parler telle ou telle peluche pour faire rire l'enfant…et elle.**

**Bien vite, et même si elle n'avait pas encore pris LA décision, elle retrouva le sourire.**

**C'est ainsi que l'espace d'une après-midi, jouant avec Jack et le bébé, elle eut l'impression d'avoir enfin obtenu tout ce dont elle rêvait.**

**Le soir venu, Sam n'eut même pas à demander pour que Jack reste. Ils allèrent tout naturellement coucher l'enfant, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs « lit » respectif dans un « bonne nuit ».**

**Le lendemain, vers 11h30, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. **

**Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'année sourit timidement à Sam quand elle eut ouvert la porte.**

**X : mademoiselle carter ?**

**S : oui.**

**X, tendant la main dans un sourire : bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger. Mon nom est Brad Robertson. J'étais un ami d'Amanda.**

**Sam resta un instant figée.**

**B : je peux entrer ? Je…je voudrais vous parler.**

**S, s'effaçant : oui bien sûr, entrez.**

**Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Sam remarqua que l'homme regardait autour de lui, légèrement inquiet. Il semblait nerveux. Son regard s'arrêta sur les peluches devant le canapé et s'assombrit de tristesse.**

**B : comment va-t-il ?**

**S : Lucas ?**

**Brad hocha la tête.**

**S : bien. **

**B : je suis désolé de venir vous voir comme ça mais...il me manquait. Avant que….**

**L'homme s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux. Visiblement il ne s'était pas remis du décès de la mère de Lucas.**

**S, compatissante : oui.**

**B : c'était ma meilleure amie vous savez. Elle…elle était comme une sœur pour moi.**

**S : comment l'avez vous connu ?**

**B : il y a un peu plus d'un an, je cherchais une co-locataire. Elle est arrivée et elle a bouleversé ma vie.**

**S : vous êtes le père de Lucas ?**

**B : non ! Grand dieu non !**

**Sam haussa les sourcils devant la réaction excessive de l'homme.**

**B : le père de Lucas…était un sombre salaud. Il ne sait pas que Lucas existe. Et je prie pour qu'il ne le sache jamais.**

**Il se repositionna dans le canapé, soudain mal à l'aise.**

**B : mademoiselle Carter….**

**S : Sam.**

**L'homme lui fit un sourire crispé.**

**B : si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour….enfin…comprenez que depuis que Lucas est né, j'ai toujours été auprès de lui, et de sa mère. Et…j'aimerais continuer à l'être.**

**Un instant, l'idée de perdre Lucas traversa l'esprit de Samantha. Brad sembla remarquer son inquiétude.**

**B : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas vous l'enlever. Amanda avait confiance en vous, et j'avais confiance en elle. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a fait le bon choix en confiant Lucas à la personne qu'elle jugeait la plus apte à prendre soin de lui.**

**S, méfiante : si vous étiez si proche d'eux, pourquoi ne vous l'a-t-elle pas confié à vous ?**

**B : Amanda a toujours été une femme prudente. Bien que l'on ait été très proches, on ne se connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps. Et je suppose qu'elle ne comptait pas mourir de sitôt.**

**Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et Sam distingua sa lèvre qui tremblait.**

**B, difficilement : je souhaite juste le voir. Mon rêve serait de participer à son éducation…mais si vous ne le souhaitez pas, je comprendrais.**

**Sam plongea un instant son regard dans le regard vert de son interlocuteur, le sondant.**

**Un gazouillement la fit détourner le regard et elle remarqua alors Jack. Il était debout derrière le canapé. Il semblait figé alors qu'ils les regardaient. Lucas, enroulé dans une serviette gazouillait gaiement, visiblement satisfait de son bain.**

**Remarquant le regard déviant de la jeune femme, Brad se retourna.**

**B, se levant : lucas.**

**Il s'approcha de Lucas, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Jack recula d'un pas, méfiant.**

**S : laissez-le. Il le connaît.**

**Jack tendit à contre cœur l'enfant qui tendait ses petits bras potelés vers cet inconnu.**

**L'homme le prit contre lui et le serra, ses yeux embués dévoilant sa joie de revoir le bébé. **

**O'neill se tourna vers Sam, qui, les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisés, semblait réfléchir.**

**B : merci Sam. Merci du fond du cœur.**

**Elle releva la tête et sourit à l'homme, ne remarquant pas les sourcils froncés de son supérieur.**

**S : vous désirez boire quelque chose Brad ?**

**B : volontiers, je suis sur la route depuis 8h ce matin et j'avoue que je meurs de soif.**

**Elle lui sourit de nouveau et partit à la cuisine. Jack jeta un regard suspicieux vers l'homme. Il hésita un instant, puis suivit Carter.**

**J, entrant dans la cuisine: je peux savoir qui c'est ce type ?**

**De dos, Sam sursauta. Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à préparer le café.**

**S : c'était un ami d'Amanda, la mère de lucas.**

**J : vous le connaissiez ?**

**S : non.**

**J, effaré : et vous laissez ce type seul avec Lucas ! Mais vous êtes inconsciente !**

**Sam stoppa son geste et se tourna doucement vers lui.**

**S : je ne l'ai pas laissé seul avec Lucas, je l'ai laissé avec vous et Lucas. C'est vous qui m'avait suivi.**

**J : carter, on ne laisse pas un inconnu avec un bébé !**

**La jeune femme émit un léger grognement d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand il était têtu ainsi.**

**S, perdant son calme : je l'ai laissé avec vous !**

**J : et qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?**

**S : il…il est venu demandé à faire parti de la vie de Lucas.**

**J : quoi ! C'est une blague ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser faire !**

**S : j'y réfléchis encore.**

**J : carter vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce type s'immiscer dans la vie de ….**

**Sam serra les poings.**

**S : aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui était chargée de Lucas non ?**

**J : et moi je suis chargé de vous aider dans cette tâche.**

**S : oui ! De m'aider ! Pas de décider à ma place ! Cet homme vient de perdre sa meilleure amie ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est rester proche d'un enfant auquel il tient !**

**J : mais on ne le connaît pas ce type !**

**Il y eut un léger silence tendu alors que les militaires se défiaient du regard.**

**S, froide : je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, mon colonel.**

**J : bien. Désolé de vous importuner, major. Je vous fiche la paix maintenant !**

**Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, embarqua sa veste et partit non sans claquer la porte.**

**Sam s'appuya contre le plan de travail derrière elle et soupira.**

**Puis, elle servit les tasses de café et se dirigea vers le salon.**

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD :**

**Sam raccrocha le téléphone en soufflant. Elle venait d'expliquer la situation au général Hammond. Il avait été compatissant, comme toujours, et lui avait offert les congés qu'elle voulait. Le temps de réfléchir.**

**X : ça c'est bien passé ?**

**Elle se tourna vers l'homme, qui, le bébé dans les bras la regardait, inquiet.**

**S : oui. Il m'a donné du temps.**

**X : vous semblez….**

**Devant le regard en biais de Sam, il rectifia.**

**X : tu sembles préoccupée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**S : c'est juste que….mon équipe reprend du service aujourd'hui…**

**X, espiègle : et tu as peur qu'un satellite leur explose à la figure ?**

**S : Brad…**

**B : oui je sais …interdit d'en parler.**

**Ils se sourirent un instant.**

**B : c'est pas tout mais j'ai une douche à prendre moi.**

**Il s'approcha et donna l'enfant à Sam qui retrouva immédiatement le sourire.**

**Elle regarda ensuite Brad s'éloignait.**

**Depuis que Jack était parti, il avait en quelque sorte…prit sa place. Il dormait sur le canapé et l'aidait à s'occuper de lucas.**

**Elle ricana.**

**Bien sûr que non. Il n'avait aucunement pris la place de Jack. Personne ne le pouvait. Jack était unique. Jack était celui avec qui elle voulait élever Lucas. Celui qu'elle voulait voir déambuler dans son salon en caleçon chaque matin.**

**Elle se mordit un instant les lèvres. **

**Aujourd'hui, sg1 reprenait du service. Hammond lui avait assuré que c'était une mission de routine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissée. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la tournure que pouvait prendre une simple mission de routine de sg1.**

**Bon sang elle ne supportait pas ça ! **

**Etre là à pouponner alors que ses meilleurs amis, que Lui risquait sa vie !**

**Devant le manque d'attention de la jeune femme, Lucas émit un grognement plaintif, prélude aux pleurs.**

**Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le serra un peu plus contre elle, caressant le duvet de son crâne en le secouant doucement.**

**Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Lucas. Elle était bien trop attachée à lui pour l'abandonner à dieu sait qui.**

**Mais elle aimait aussi son travail. Il était essentiel, important, pour elle…et pour le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus.**

**Fourrant une girafe en plastique dans les bras de Lucas, elle se laissa tomber assise, lui sur ses genoux.**

**Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?**

**S'il arrivait quelques choses à l'un de ses amis durant son absence, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose arriver à Lucas. Sa meilleure amie le lui avait confié. A elle. Elle avait confiance en elle. Sam se devait de respecter ses derniers souhaits. Mais….**

**Carter grogna de frustration. Elle détestait ça : ne pas avoir de réponse….**

**Le lendemain, seuls quelques craquements d'os résonnaient dans le silence de la maison. Sam et Brad, face à face dans les canapés, fixaient, pensifs, le sol. Sam se triturait les doigts, tandis que Brad se les faisait craquer.**

**C'était aujourd'hui. C'était aujourd'hui que madame Grinberg venait faire son inspection.**

**Sam et Brad avaient décidé d'un commun accord de dire la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils ne le seraient jamais et ils ne voulaient pas mentir à la femme qui permettra à Sam de garder lucas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'obtenir le statut de « mère » de Sam par un mensonge.**

**Ils étaient décidés, mais ils mouraient de peur.**

**S : et si elle refusait de me le laisser ?**

**B, songeur : impossible…**

**S : tu me poses la question ? Parce que t'es loin d'être convaincant là….**

**Brad lui jeta un regard en biais.**

**S : oui je sais….j'arrête mes sarcasmes…**

**Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Jack avait finalement réussi à la contaminer avec son humour douteux…**

**Jack…elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis leur dispute. Il n'avait pas appelé. Elle non plus. Tout les deux étaient bien trop têtus…**

**B : il aurait au moins pu prendre des nouvelles de Lucas…**

**Sam lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Elle ne connaissait Brad depuis moins d'une semaine et il lisait déjà en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça en devenait agaçant !**

**La sonnerie de la porte la sortit de ses pensées.**

**Ça y est. **

**Le moment décisif était arrivé….**

**Installés dans la salle à manger depuis maintenant une heure, Brad et Sam faisaient de leur mieux pour répondre à toutes les questions de l'assistante sociale, tout en ignorant ses piques incessantes…**

**G : et vous, mademoiselle Carter, vous êtes vous chargée de régler ce problème en relation avec votre travail ?**

**S : pas encore mais…ça ne saurait tarder.**

**G : j'espère bien.**

**La vieille femme se leva, et remit son tailleur en place. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent à leur tour, appréhendant.**

**G : je suis désolée mais il va me falloir encore un peu de temps pour prendre ma décision. Votre situation est loin d'être réglementaire, ni satisfaisante d'ailleurs.**

**Sam et brad baissèrent la tête alors que leurs épaules s'affaissèrent. Cependant Sam releva rapidement la tête, pas décidée à se laisser faire.**

**S : je comprends que notre demande soit hors norme. Mais c'est pourtant la meilleure solution pour lucas. Nous ne serons peut-être pas une famille conventionnelle, mais ici, je peux vous assurer qu'il sera entouré de gens qui l'aiment et aura tout ce dont il a besoin.**

**G, se renfrognant : c'est à moi et à moi seule de juger ce qui est bon ou non pour cet enfant. Votre situation est instable à tous les niveaux. Il est de mon devoir de prendre tous les paramètres en compte. D'ailleurs vous devez savoir que vos chances sont minimes.**

Sam voulut répliquer, mais une main sur son bras la fit abandonner. Elle jeta un regard vers Brad qui semblait démoli, et baissa la tête.

**G : je vous désigne temporairement en tant que famille d'accueil. Je reviendrais vous voir lorsque j'aurais pris une décision définitive.**

**Elle salua d'un signe de tête et sortit.**

**Carter leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle mordait ses lèvres si fort que bientôt le goût du sang envahi sa bouche.**

**Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…pas Lucas.**

**Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle bouscula Brad qui s'avançait, les larmes aux yeux pour la prendre dans ses bras, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna, réveillant sam. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge alors que les larmes qu'elles avaient laissé couler se répercutaient sur son crâne. Elle se passa une main sur le visage en grognant. Une bonne aspirine ne lui ferait pas de mal.**

**Mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. **

**Elle ne voulait rien faire.**

**Juste attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne lui reprendre le petit être auquel elle s'était tant attachée. **

**Pourquoi perdait-elle toujours ceux qu'elle aimait ?**

**Sa mère, Daniel, même s'il était revenu, Martouf…oui elle avait aimé Martouf même si elle ne l'aimait pas de la même manière que Jack….Jack…lui aussi elle l'avait perdu…ou plutôt…elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'avoir. Et maintenant Lucas.**

**Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes arriver. **

**Un léger coup frappé à la porte, la fit sursauter. Elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir alors qu'elle se tournait dos à elle.**

**Elle ne voulait voir personne.**

**B, d'une voix douce : Sam ?**

**Elle ne répondit pas, essuyant ses yeux du dos de la main.**

**B : c'est la base.**

**A ces mots, Sam eut l'impression de suffoquer. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, pour repartir à toute vitesse. **

**Paniquée, elle se redressa.**

**B : un certain général Hammond a demandé à ce que tu y ailles le plus vite possible. **

**Faisant fis des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et de l'homme qui la fixait, soucieux. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. **

**S, se dirigeant vers la porte : tu t'occupes de…**

**B, avec un sourire rassurant: pas de problème.**

**Sans un mot de plus, elle partit en courant.**

**SGC, salle de briefing :**

**Sam entra presque en courant. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant les visages surpris tournés vers elle.**

**Puis, son visage s'apaisa, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.**

**Ils étaient là. Tous là. En bonne santé. Là.**

**Elle ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement.**

**G : major Carter vous vous sentez bien ?**

**S, dans un sourire : oui. Excusez moi mon général j'ai cru que….vous vouliez me voir ?**

**G : en effet. Mais…installez vous donc avant ça. Sg1 me faisait justement le résumé de leur dernière mission.**

**Sam sembla hésiter un instant.**

**G : ah moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à faire ?**

**S : non non. Je…non. J'aurais juste un coup de téléphone à passer.**

**G, désignant le téléphone au fond de la salle : je vous en pris.**

**Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire. Personne ne pipait mot. Etrange…**

**Elle composa le numéro de chez elle, non sans lancer des regards gênés vers ses amis toujours silencieux.**

**S, au téléphone : c'est moi. Il s'est réveillé ?**

**B : à l'instant.**

**S : ok. Je rentrerais probablement dans la soirée. Ça ne te dérange pas de….**

**B : je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que non.**

**S, souriant : merci.**

**B, malicieux : alors…t'as revu ton colonel ?**

**S, faussement offusquée : Brad !**

**B : je vois…il est près de toi.**

**Elle jeta un rapide regard à son supérieur qui fixait la table. Daniel plissait les yeux, attentif. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour écouter discrètement.**

**S : en effet.**

**B : tu me raconteras ce soir alors.**

**S : on verra.**

**B : ce n'était pas une question.**

**Sam ria un instant.**

**S : à ce soir !**

**B : je suis impatient d'y être.**

**S : moi aussi.**

**A cette dernière réplique des sourcils se froncèrent et d'autres se levèrent. Un certain regard noisette se fit plus dur alors qu'il fixait la table.**

**Mal à l'aise, Sam alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'O'neill.**

**S : désolée mon général.**

**G : ça n'est rien, major. Docteur Jackson pourriez vous faire un rapide résumé pour le major carter et reprendre là où nous en étions s'il vous plait.**

**Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sam eut l'impression d'avoir elle-même fait cette mission et fut rassurée, ses amis n'avaient pas du faire face au danger.**

**Mais si ça avait été le cas ?**

**Si elle était arrivée et avait découvert qu'ils s'étaient tous fait capturés, torturés, ou pire…**

**Est-ce que ça serait comme ça si elle démissionnait ? Est-ce qu'elle tremblerait de peur à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnerait ? De peur que cette fois, ils ne s'en soient pas sortis…**

**Hammond se leva, sonnant ainsi la fin du briefing. Il invita Sam à le suivre. Elle se leva et regarda un instant ses amis.**

**S : on mange ensemble tout à l'heure ?**

**D : pas de problème. On vous attend au mess.**

**Elle lui sourit et disparut dans le bureau de Hammond.**

**Elle s'assit et l'observa interrogatrice. Il semblait songeur.**

**S : un problème mon général ?**

**Il se tut un instant, ne répondant pas, puis s'appuya sur son bureau, la fixant d'un air paternel.**

**G : je me suis permis de me tenir au courant de votre…affaire.**

**Carter baissa les yeux. Elle qui espérait penser un peu à autre chose au moins une heure ou deux.**

**G : si vous voulez en parler…sachez que je suis là sam.**

**S, relevant le regard vers lui : merci, mon général.**

**G : et…vous savez que vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire. J'ai des relations qui pourraient vous aider.**

**S : merci mon général. Mais…en vérité je ne suis même pas sûre de ma décision.**

**Le silence envahit un instant la pièce.**

**G : Sam. Je sais mieux que personne à quel point votre travail est important. Mais…ne pensez-vous pas vous être assez sacrifiée en son nom ? **

**Elle le regarda un instant, interrogatrice.**

**G : il est temps d'avoir ce que vous désirez. Tout ce que vous désirez. Et si démissionner s'avère être la seule solution, et bien que je sois conscient du manque que ça causera au programme stargate et au sgc, vous vous devez de le faire. Pour une fois, faites donc quelque chose pour vous-même.**

**La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.**

**G : et…sachez que…je ne vous ai jamais parlé de cela car je jugeais que c'était à vous de réagir….mais vous pourriez très bien être engagée en tant que conseillère en technologie extraterrestre. Ça diminuerait le nombre de missions que vous feriez. Et bien sûr, vous n'auriez plus de possibilités de montée en grade mais….disons que ça vous ouvrirez des portes d'un autre domaine.**

**Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.**

**S : je pourrais garder Lucas…**

**G : Lucas et…d'autres choses.**

**Quand son regard croisa celui de son supérieur, Sam se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. Est-ce qu'il y avait une seule personne sur cette terre qui n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments envers O'neill ? enfin…sur cette terre et sur les autres. Elle était donc si transparente ?**

**Elle entendit le général sourire et sortit de ses pensées. **

**Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence. Puis, la jeune femme hocha la tête, souriant à pleines dents.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le général Hammond semblait plus fier de lui que jamais. Et tout simplement heureux pour sa filleule. Cette dernière se leva, le remercia amplement, et sortit.**

**A présent, c'était à elle de prendre les décisions. Elle ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière l'armée. Elle arrêta un instant sa marche vers le mess.**

**Un sentiment étrange venait de s'emparer d'elle. Un mélange de crainte et de….liberté.**

**Quoique…en réalité ces deux sentiments n'étaient pas très éloignés. Sa crainte était en grande partie résultat de cette liberté nouvelle.**

**Un soldat qui montait la garde devant une porte à côté d'elle l'apostropha, lui demandant si elle se sentait bien. Elle acquiesça et reprit sa route vers le mess.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, et après une profonde respiration, elle s'installa à table avec son équipe. Face à elle, jack ne releva pas la tête à sa venue, se contentant de remuer ses haricots verts du bout de la fourchette.**

**Elle retenu un soupir. Elle détestait être en froid avec lui. Quoique…elle n'aimait être en froid avec personne. Mais lui, c'était différent. Elle avait besoin de son sourire, de la lueur malicieuse dans son regard noisette quand il tentait de la faire sourire, de sa présence rassurante… **

**D : alors ça se passe ? Jack nous a expliqué la situation.**

**D'un coup, Sam se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait même pas appelé ses amis. Elle ne leur avait même pas parlé de Lucas.**

**S : je suis désolée Daniel, j'aurais dû vous prévenir de….**

**D : ce n'était pas un reproche, Sam. **

**Il lui sourit gentiment pour confirmer ses dires. La jeune femme lui répondit.**

**Daniel. Lui aussi elle l'aimait. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus se passer de lui. Il n'avait certes pas autant d'importance que Jack dans sa vie…et dans son cœur. Mais elle l'aimait. Il était un frère, un meilleur ami, un homme bien. Toujours là pour les autres. Parfois trop, pensa-t-elle tristement. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, chacune des histoires de cœur du jeune homme avait fini en drame. Pourtant, il continuait de sourire. Inlassablement. Il souriait tout le temps et semblait aimer la vie plus que tous. A cet instant, elle l'envia. Elle aurait voulu voir le monde de la manière dont il le voyait. Jamais il ne désespérait. Il avait ce don de voir le bon côté des gens, de ne pas les juger sur une erreur.**

**Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, jetant un regard à son supérieur en face d'elle. **

**Bon d'accord, elle irait lui parler. **

**Elle n'avait peut-être pas été très juste lors de leur dernière conversation. Après tout, il devait lui aussi s'être attaché à lucas. Il était normal que lui aussi s'inquiètes pour lui et elle avait été injuste de le rejeter ainsi alors qu'il ne tentait, somme toute, que de l'aider.**

**Sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, Jack releva la tête de son assiette. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Bien que légèrement surpris, il ne dit rien.**

**D : alors ?**

**S, détournant enfin son regard de son supérieur : alors quoi ?**

**D : le petit ! Vous vous en sortez ?**

**S, souriant : ça va oui. Il est adorable. Et Brad m'aide beaucoup. **

**A ce nom, jack rebaissa la tête alors que Teal'c haussait un sourcil.**

**T : qui est ce Brad ?**

**Sam hésita un instant. Qui était Brad ? Comment le qualifier ?**

**S : c'est…un ami. Il m'aide à m'occuper de Lucas en attendant….**

**La jeune femme stoppa ses dires. **

**En attendant quoi ? La décision de l'assistante sociale ?**

**Pourtant, elle venait de décider d'adopter Lucas, Hammond allait faire en sorte que ça se passe.**

**Alors en attendant quoi ?**

**Elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas songé à ce qu'il se passerait si elle obtenait la garde de lucas. Brad ne pourrait certainement pas vivre avec elle jusqu'à la majorité de lucas. Il avait un travail à Washington, une autre vie. **

**Alors…qu'allaient-ils faire ?**

**Brad était beaucoup trop attaché à l'enfant pour repartir et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si Amanda et Lucas n'avaient jamais existé. De plus…elle ne lui demanderait jamais cela. Il était important pour Lucas, pour qu'il sache qui était sa mère.**

**T : major Carter, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous semblez troublée.**

**S : oui c'est juste que….je vais être maman.**

**A ces mots, elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Alors ça y est, c'était maintenant. Elle allait avoir une famille. Elle avait un fils.**

**Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta une main à sa bouche. L'émotion monta en elle. Elle sentit son cœur, son corps et son visage se réchauffer sous le coup de l'émotion.**

**MAMAN.**

**Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'un jour un enfant lui prononce ces mots ?**

**Et à présent, c'était là. Ça allait arriver.**

**Sentant que ses larmes devenaient inévitables, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer en plein mess…**

**Elle se leva alors rapidement, s'excusa et sortit du mess.**

**LABO DE SAM, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**MAMAN.**

**Elle était à présent MAMAN.**

**C'était probablement ridicule, mais elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas.**

**Dire que à peine deux semaines auparavant, elle s'était résolue au fait qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfant. Elle s'était résolue au fait que la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais ne soit l'armée.**

**Et maintenant….MAMAN. Tu vas être MAMAN pour l'amour du ciel !**

**Il fallait qu'elle le voit, il fallait qu'elle voit Lucas ! Il fallait qu'elle voit…Son fils.**

**De nouveau, l'utilisation de cette nouvelle expression fit apparaître un grand sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.**

**D'un bond, elle se leva et courut vers la sortie.**

**A peine passait-elle la porte qu'elle entrait en violente collision avec une masse humaine sur laquelle elle bascula sur le sol.**

**Passées les quelques secondes d'étonnement, elle ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de sa position, un sourire inlassablement plaqué sur le visage. Sourire qui s'élargit quand elle remarqua sur qui elle venait de tomber…littéralement. **

**S : mon colonel.**

**En temps normal, elle aurait été gênée. Elle aurait probablement rougi, se serait confondue en excuses et aurait bondit sur ses pieds pour se lever. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Aujourd'hui, elle était maman. Et elle venait de tomber droit sur le futur papa. Même s'il ne le savait pas encore….**

**S, souriant toujours : comment allez vous ?**

**O'neill haussa les deux sourcils en un même mouvement, battant probablement les records de hauteur de son ami jaffa.**

**J : carter….vous vous sentez bien ?**

**S : je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, mon colonel.**

**J : je suis si confortable que ça ?**

**S : en effet vous l'êtes assez.**

**De nouveau, ses sourcils se dressèrent.**

**J, se raclant la gorge : bien mais…il faudrait tout de même que vous songiez à vous lever.**

**S : d'abord je dois vous parler.**

**J : me parler ? Et ça ne peut pas se faire dans une autre position ?**

**S : disons qu'ainsi je suis sûre que vous allez m'écouter.**

**Haussement de sourcils numéro trois.**

**  
J, appréhendant : je vous écoutes.**

**S : je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours. J'étais sur les nerfs et… vous étiez le seul sur qui je pouvais me les passer à ce moment là. Je suis désolée.**

**J, froid : bien…ba...c'est gentil…vous êtes pardonnée….je peux me lever maintenant ?**

**Cette fois ce fut les sourcils de la jeune femme qui s'activèrent, se fronçant. Son sourire faillit disparaître l'espace d'un instant.**

**S : non. Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez dit pourquoi vous m'en voulez.**

**J : je viens de vous dire que je vous p….**

S : oui et ça sonnait aussi bien que la fois où vous aviez dit à Daniel que vous trouviez ce qu'il racontait très intéressant.

**Silence.**

**J : Carter vous êtes consciente que je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour me dégager.**

**S : et vous êtes conscient que sachant très bien de quel geste il s'agit, je peux facilement le contrer.**

**Il lui jeta un léger regard noir.**

**J : Carter poussez vous, c'est un ordre.**

**S : je ne suis plus sous vos ordres depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.**

**La mine surprise de son sup…enfin de jack agrandit le sourire de sam.**

**S : vous avez de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai un petit bonhomme à qui je voudrais avoir le temps de dire bonne nuit.**

**Elle bascula en arrière pour se mettre en position assise sur l'homme qui affichait à présent un air hagard. **

**J : carter vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, votre carrière est bien trop prom…**

S : je n'en ai fichtrement plus rien à faire de ma carrière. Ce que je veux, c'est ma vie.

**Le colonel balbutia quelques « mais », à la recherches d'arguments, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.**

**S : d'ailleurs je vous attends dimanche pour fêter ça comme il se doit.**

**Elle posa une main sur chacune des épaules de l'homme, s'approcha et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et de partir. Laissant l'homme complètement pantois.**

**Arrivée au détour d'un couloir, Sam stoppa sa marche et s'appuya contre le mur. **

**Bon dieu ! Venait-elle de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire ?**

**Si ça s'ébruitait elle allait finir en….ah ben non. Elle allait finir nulle part. Elle n'était plus de l'armée. Elle venait elle-même de le dire, et déjà elle l'oubliait. **

**Il faudra qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle condition.**

**Quoique…songeant à la chaleur du corps de son « ex » supérieur contre elle, à son odeur enivrante, à….ça ne devrait finalement pas être si dur de s'habituer à cette liberté qu'elle pouvait à présent se permettre….**

**DIMANCHE, alentour de midi :**

**Assise dans le jardin, Sam se triturait les doigts.**

**Passé l'engouement, elle était à présent tendue. Bien sûr jack n'était à présent, plus qu'un homme comme les autres, accessible. Mais…n'empêche, elle était sam. Et lui il était jack. Rien n'était jamais facile entre eux ! Alors pourquoi tout changerait aujourd'hui ?**

**Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules dans un rapide massage, la faisant sursauter.**

**B : calme toi, ça va bien se passer.**

**S : et si….**

**L'homme soupira et murmura un « chut ». Elle se tut. Sentant la femme toujours aussi tendue sous ses doigts, il raffermit son massage et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.**

**B, d'une voix douce : détends toi. Fais moi confiance, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Mon instinct féminin ne me trompe jamais.**

**Ils se sourirent un instant.**

**Cependant, un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. **

**Jack se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux, une bouteille de vin à la main, le regard dur. Seule Sam remarqua ce dernier détail, Brad, lui, s'avança vers le colonel, tendant la main, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.**

**B, lui serrant énergiquement la main : bonjour. Colonel O'neill il me semble. Content de vous revoir.**

**Jack lui répondit par un petit sourire contrit. Voyant le mal aise d'O'neill, Sam se leva et s'avança vers les deux hommes, se plaquant à son tour un sourire sur le visage.**

**S : mon colonel, je suis contente que vous soyez venu.**

**Ils se sourirent un instant. Brad leva un doigt avec un petit bruit de gorge pour signaler qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Les deux membres du sgc se tournèrent vers lui.**

**B, se grattant le nez : dites heu…je crois avoir compris que ce n'est plus ton supérieur et puis….c'est dimanche alors…vous devriez peut-être vous appeler autrement que par vos grades….non ?**

**Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant, grimaçant légèrement. Ça n'allait pas être facile de changer 8 ans de « mon colonel » et de « major » d'un coup.**

**J, avec un sourire en coin : c'est vrai que vu comme ça.**

**S : bien alors je vais tenter de vous appeler….jack… ?**

**J : ça sera parfait, Carter.**

**Brad se racla bruyamment la gorge.**

**J : enfin…Sam.**

**B, leur donnant une tape dans le dos : ba voilà qui est mieux ! Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai des saucisses à cuire moi ! **

**Il tendit l'oreille un instant.**

**B : et on dirait que le petit monstre s'est réveillé.**

**S : j'y vais.**

**Elle disparut ainsi dans la maison. Laissant les deux hommes plantés au milieu du jardin.**

**Après un instant, Jack tendit la bouteille à l'homme qui, après l'avoir remercié la posa sur la table. Il fourra ensuite une bière dans la main du colonel et l'entraîna avec lui près du feu.**

**Un silence s'installa.**

**B, tentant de lancer une discussion : alors comme ça vous êtes colonel ?**

**J, buvant une gorgée de bière : mouais.**

**Sam, plantée au milieu du salon, l'enfant dans les bras hésitait à avancer.**

**Son estomac s'était noué dés qu'elle avait aperçu Jack. Il était là. Chez elle. Un jour de congé. Dans son jardin. En train de boire une bière en parlant avec Br….oh mon dieu Brad ! **

**Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'au jardin. Quand elle arriva, les deux hommes étaient en train de rire, visiblement ils parlaient des Simpson. Elle souffla de soulagement.**

**B : ah Sam ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que jack était fan des Simpson ! **

**Sam sourit.**

**Elle s'approcha d'eux. Dés que Lucas vit jack, il tendit ses petits bras vers lui, les surprenant tous. **

**Jack sourit à l'enfant, puis jeta un regard hésitant à sam.**

**S : prenez le.**

**O'neill ne se fit pas prier et prit l'enfant qui gazouillait contre lui, lui murmurant quelques paroles gentilles. Sam le couva un instant du regard. Sentant ce dernier, Jack releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.**

**Brad qui avait remarqué le manège de ses « amis » illumina son visage d'un sourire malicieux.**

**B : alors Jack ? Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment ?**

**Brad remarqua la soudaine gêne du colonel.**

**B : ne vous gênez pas, on est entre amis. Il n'y a aucunes règles ici.**

**Les deux « militaires » se regardèrent un court instant de biais.**

**J : non….je ne sors avec personne en ce moment.**

**B : vous êtes gay ?**

**Jack sursauta presque de surprise.**

**S, choquée : Brad !**

**B : quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre. Et puis, qu'un mec qui te voit tous les jours n'ait jamais rien tenté avec toi, ça me paraît louche quand même. Alors je demande.**

**Sam lança un regard meurtrier à Brad. Jack redressa l'enfant contre lui, se donnant une contenance.**

**B : alors Jack ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien contre les homos. Au contraire, je les adore.**

**J : je suis 100 pas gay.**

**B : ah.**

**Il se tut et se retourna vers ses saucisses. Jack et Sam étouffèrent des soupirs de soulagements, espérant que l'interrogatoire était fini.**

**B : alors pourquoi il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous et Sam ?**

**La gêne des deux intéressés monta d'un cran. Ils se regardèrent un moment intensément, mais quand Brad se tourna de nouveau vers eux, ils baissèrent la tête.**

**B, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles : les saucisses sont cuites !**

**Il alla poser le plateau sur la table et s'installa. Les deux autres restèrent plantés un moment devant le barbecue. Puis ils se décidèrent à bouger en même temps et faillirent entrer en collision.**

**J, galant : après vous.**

**S, sourire « spécial jack » : merci.**

**A peine se furent-ils assis que Daniel et Teal'c arrivaient. **

**Ils firent les présentations avec Lucas et Brad, puis Sam alla installer l'enfant dans son siège en bout de table. Elle se mit assis à côté de lui, et Jack se mit en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bébé.**

**Ils se mirent à manger dans une ambiance assez agréable, ponctuée par l'humour des hommes et sponsorisée par les rires de la théoricienne en astrophysique. Heureusement Brad évita les questions intimes pour rester dans les discussions banales, au soulagement des deux autres. **

**Jack passa son repas à espionner discrètement le « couple » en face de lui. A chaque frôlement, chaque sourire, il sentait la jalousie le tenailler. **

**Puis, il préféra finalement reporter son attention sur le bébé à côté de lui. Bébé qui, après quelques plaintes, réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, être sur les genoux de jack.**

**Quelques instants plus tard, Daniel découvrit que Brad était passionné par l'histoire. C'est à ce moment que le cauchemar commença pour jack. Les premières minutes, il tenta d'écouter, ne serais-ce que par politesse. Malheureusement, les minutes continuaient de s'écouler, les hommes continuaient de débattre, et Jack continuait à s'ennuyer.**

**Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir longtemps le bâillement qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs minutes, jack entre-ouvrit la bouche et tenta de paraître discret. Peine perdue, tout le monde se retourna vers lui alors que son bâillement ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter et devenait bruyant.**

**C'est alors qu'une petite main se posa sur sa joue dans une caresse. Ebahi, et plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire, jack baissa le regard sur le petit garçon assis en travers de ses cuisses. L'enfant lui souriait. Son bras potelés était tendu à l'extrême et ses petits doigts remuaient contre la joue du colonel dans un signe de tendresse. Perturbé, jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enfant qui émit un petit gloussement en réponse, commençant à remuer ses jambes dans le vide.**

**Sam, les larmes aux yeux contemplait la scène. Peut-être était-ce ridicule de s'émouvoir pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Pourtant elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Sentant sa respiration devenir plus difficile, prélude à un sanglot. Elle inspecta rapidement les alentours, à la recherche d'une excuse pour s'éclipser.**

**Elle constata ainsi le silence. **

**B, voulant faire de l'humour : ah ben bravo ! C'est moi qui m'occupe des couches sales et c'est vous qui avez droit aux câlins !**

**Cette phrase changea l'atmosphère qui se fit alors pesante. **

**Soudain mal à l'aise, jack gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il ne se sentait tout à coup plus à sa place. Il se maudit de s'être attaché aussi vite à Lucas. Il aimait cet enfant, mais **

**Brad était celui qui devait jouer le rôle du père. Lui n'était qu'un ami de sa mère. Il n'aurait pas du s'attacher à Lucas et il aurait dû éviter que Lucas ne s'attache à lui.**

**Sam ferma les yeux ressentant une soudaine envie de meurtre envers son nouvel ami.**

**Passablement énervée, elle se leva alors que Daniel tentait d'expliquer à Teal'c d'où provenait le mot merguez. Elle prit un saladier et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la maison.**

**Après un instant d'hésitation, jack fit mine de se lever pour aller la voir. Mais Brad le devança et emprunta le même chemin que la jeune femme. Penaud et passablement agacé, jack se laissa retomber assis sur sa chaise.**

**CUISINE :**

**Brad entra dans la cuisine où Sam fermait et ouvrait brutalement les portes des placards.**

**B : qu'est ce que tu cherches ?**

**Elle se retourna vivement vers lui alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.**

**S, menaçante : t'es fier de toi je suppose ?**

**B : fier de quoi ?**

**S : de ton comportement ! Tu fais tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise depuis qu'il est arrivé !**

B : moi ? je tente juste de t'aider à faire avancer les choses ! Vous ne pensez pas que votre petit manège dure depuis assez longtemps ?

S : les chevaux de bois c'est pas mon truc, tu pourrais développer ? 

B : votre jeu perpétuel est lassant... ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras faire avancer les choses! Il y a maintenant plus en jeu que ton simple plaisir:Lucas a besoin d'un père !

S : je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour me filer des conseils matrimoniaux ! Où se trouve l'homme de ta vie ? Vas-y présente le moi ! Si tu l'avais trouvé tu ne serais pas en train de minauder comme une adolescente en mal d'amour devant Daniel ! Alors arrête ton cirque, rentre les épaules et fais-toi discret: Daniel est plus hétéro que Colin Farrell !

B, blessé et voulant lui rendre la pareille : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états... ce type n'est pas si formidable... même un peu vieux pour toi..

S : pour l'amour du ciel on se connaît depuis même pas deux semaines comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ? Il n'a rien de vieux ! Il est rassurant masculin et... et beaucoup trop près de cette conversation pour que je continue à me ridiculiser !

JARDIN :

**Jack, un sourire niais sur le visage ne fut soudain plus très discret dans son écoute espionne.**

**D : c'est dingue on croirait vous entendre parler jack.**

**T : le major carter semble en effet victime de votre influence o'neill.**

**Le sourire du colonel s'agrandit. Ne venait-elle pas de dire clairement qu'il l'attirait…et bien plus encore…**

**J, réalisant ce que le jaffa venait de dire, vexé: comment ça victime ?**

**L'alien ne nota pas l'intervention de son ami et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe d'une incompréhension.**

**T : cependant il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Que veut dire minauder ?**

**Jack jeta un regard amusé vers Daniel qui gigotait soudain sur sa chaise. **

**J, moqueur : ça veut dire que la seule personne pour qui Brad ait le béguin ici, c'est notre petit scarabée nationale.**

**O'neill se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Lui qui croyait que Brad représentait une menace pour lui, qu'il était le petit ami de Sam…**

**Le sourcil du jaffa se dressa un peu plus.**

**T : je ne saisis toujours pas, O'neill. Voulez-vous dire que Brad Robertson tente de séduire Daniel Jackson ?**

**Jack hocha la tête un sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres alors que Daniel tentait visiblement de se cacher sous la table.**

**T : pourtant Brad Roberston est un homme….il me semble. Et Daniel Jackson en est également un…**

**A voir le jaffa ainsi confus Jack ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire.**

**Voyant l'amusement de O'neill et ne le connaissant que trop bien, Daniel préféra lui même expliquer ce…concept à Teal'c.**

**D, se redressant bien que encore mal à l'aise : voyez vous teal'c…sur terre…et sur d'autre planète je suppose….**

**Daniel gonfla les joues, cherchant ses mots.**

**D : les hommes…..sont autorisés à être….avec d'autres hommes. C'est ce qu'on appelle être homosexuel…ou gay.**

**T : gai ? Je pensais que cela signifiait joyeux. Un jour O'neill vous m'avez dit que j'étais très gai…pourtant…**

**D : ce mot a plusieurs sens Teal'c. Je pense que ça devait encore une fois être une tentative d'humour de la part de Jack.**

**J, relevant les yeux de l'enfant avec lequel il jouait : comme ça une « tentative » ? Je suis toujours drôle moi !**

**Ses deux amis le fixèrent un instant. Sans réactions. Puis tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête un vers l'autre, l'ignorant.**

**D : donc je disais…**

**Jack émit un grognement vexé.**

**J, dans sa barbe : bande d'ingrats. Aucun sens de l'humour et ça ose critiquer.**

**Il se leva, le bébé dans les bras et alla s'installer sur une couverture posée au sol, un peu plus loin. Il posa l'enfant en face de lui et lui exposa tout les jouets qu'il trouvait.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Teal'c n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le principe d'homosexualité. Il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes et il ne lui était jamais arrivé à l'esprit que deux hommes puissent…il s'apprêta à interroger l'archéologue sur des question plus techniques quand Sam fit son apparition, attirant l'espace d'un instant l'attention de tout le monde.**

**Elle ignora leurs regards et alla s'installer sur la couverture près du bébé…et de Jack.**

**Elle plia ses genoux sous son menton, sans un mot et observa l'homme et l'enfant jouer.**

**Au bout d'un instant et ne voyant toujours pas Brad revenir, Jack ne tint plus.**

**J, mal à l'aise : alors…où est Brad ?**

**S : il fait ses bagages. Il repart pour Washington quelques temps… Il reprend le travail demain alors…**

**J : j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit.**

**S : oh. **

**Ils se sourirent un instant.**

**J : cependant…Brad n'avait peut-être pas tort…je…**

**S : vous êtes parfait….**

**Elle rougit légèrement de cet aveux, ce qui lui rapporta un sourire attendri bien qu'amusé de l'homme dont la fierté se gonfla soudainement.**

**S, relevant le menton en souriant : je veux dire…pour lucas.**

J, riant légèrement : j'avais compris.

De nouveaux leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors qu'ils se souriaient.

J : en fait…ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort quand il a dit qu'il était temps de faire avancer les choses entre nous.

Sam plissa les yeux, hésitante. Etait-ce bien réel ? N'était-elle pas dans son lit en train de rêver à cet instant ?

J, se méprenant de sa réaction : enfin…je veux dire…si vous ne voulez pas…c'est à vous de….

Sous le coup d'une impulsion trop longtemps retenue, Sam se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'O'neill. Au début surpris, il caressa rapidement les lèvres de la jeune femme d'un doux baiser.

Après quelques secondes, Sam s'éloigna légèrement et posa son front contre le sien.

**  
J : êtes vous sûre de faire le bon choix Sam ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez ça uniquement parce que Lucas a besoin de….**

**S, feintant l'agacement dans un sourire : taisez vous.**

**Elle le força à s'exécuter en reposant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser plus intense…plus sensuel. Rapidement, ils se laissèrent basculer allongés sur le sol, inconscient du monde qui les entouraient. A cet instant, seule la sensation que leur procurait l'autre comptait. La douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres, la dureté de….**

**D, se raclant la gorge : c'est pas pour dire…mais il y a des enfants là…**

**Sam et Jack tournèrent la tête vers lui, confus. Sam se redressa, en se grattant la nuque alors que ses joues rosissaient, tandis que jack faisait de même, s'essuyant nerveusement la bouche, gênés.**

**Remarquant le sourire amusé de l'archéologue, ainsi que la lueur malicieuse dans le regard du jaffa, Jack leur lança un regard inhibant tout commentaire.**

**Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Sam qui prenait dans ces bras un Lucas qui semblait inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, concentré par la sucette qu'il tétait.**

**A cet instant, le colonel O'neill sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir alors qu'il se sentait soudain plus heureux que jamais…**

**FIN**


End file.
